NCIS Post Investigator
by NCISagentJess
Summary: Heya  This is my first FanFic. Each Chapter is quite short but there is going to be many chapters. Lots of TIVA and MCABBY  DISCLAIMER: Unfortunatly, i don't own NCIS or any of it's characters.  This is set 5 years after Abby,Tim,Tony and Ziva leave NCIS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey, here's my first story don't flame me J

DISCLAIMER : I Don't own NCIS or any of it's cast and characters

**Tears of happiness and shock streamed down her face a she rushed forwards, ignoring blue lights and sirens all around her, ignoring the police officers all around caring to the mass of the public trying to see what was going on, ignoring the investigators searching around and placing down yellow numbered cards. Two young girls, both with a similar look of relief and shock on their faces, smiled weakly as they snuggled up together in the back of an ambulance. There was a feeling of immense happiness around the woman as she hugged the two girls in a tender, motherly way and sat besides the elder of the two girls. She lent on the girl's shoulder and a tear trickled down her cheek. Out of the crowd a calm-looking yet shaken man strode forward. He lifted up to tap and glanced reassuringly towards the woman and the two girls. "DADDY!" screamed the younger girl imperceptibly as she limped towards her father. The man, who had dark hair and tired eyes, swept his daughter into his arms and spun her in the air before heading towards the others. He placed down gently and wrapped one arm around his wife, and the other around his daughters - a family, traumatized, but reunited at last…**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey, here's my first story don't flame me J

DISCLAIMER : I Don't own NCIS or any of it's cast and characters

**Bleep-Bleep-Bleep. The alarm clock buzzed in her ear as she threw the sheets of and stretched her arms forwards. Her long, dark brown hair fell in loose curls around her shoulders, complimenting her heart shaped face. "Tony," she muttered, with a slight middle eastern accent, as she paced around the bed to the window and drew the pale blue curtains, "Tony," she spoke again, sounding a little more agitated, "TONY" she hissed loudly in his ear punching him on the arm. "Don't take my mighty mouse stapler!" he announced with a shocked look on his face. Confused, the woman the woman sat on the edge of the bed next to him, and placed her hand caringly on his knee. "You really say some strange things Tony" she said, with a look of pleasure at the fact he seemed so annoyed.**

"**What did you wake me up for Ziva?" Tony groaned, still seeming quite annoyed over the stapler incident. "Kara and Alisa are still at Abbey and Tim's, we're picking them up today." She looked at him with disbelief, not taking into consideration the fact she'd woken him up just minutes beforehand.**

**About forty minutes later, they were both striding out the door hand in hand. Ziva dressed in a pair of fade denim jeans, an off-white camisole, and an army style taupe jacket. She had stylishly teamed it with a pair of black sandals and had placed her hair elegantly over one shoulder. She looked up at Tony a smiled as he opened the door to their car and ushered his hand out to offer her the seat. As she went to sit down, he slid into the seat and sarcastically smiled at her, "It's dangerous to drive whilst tired", and handed her the keys to their dark blue saloon car whilst laughing quietly to himself. "You can be such an idiot sometimes", muttered Ziva with such anger and annoyance in her voice that it shut Tony up straight away. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey, here's my first story don't flame me J**

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own NCIS or any of it's cast and characters  
><strong>

As they casually pulled up outside the small suburban house, Tony removed the key from the ignition. Silence, until it was interrupted by a banging on the window and shouting from outside. The pair abruptly turned to see Abby. A look of sheer horror on her face. Ziva immediately jumped out the car and rushed around to her, then noticing the fact she had tears streaming down her now pale face. "The–the–they've g-g-got the k-k-kids," she stuttered between sobs. She continued to cry into Ziva's arms whilst tony stood still, overpowered by shock and terror. His two children, his beautiful little girls, taken away from him. He looked at Ziva in a desperate way. And he returned her a look he'd never seen before, serious worry and concern. Abby continued to sob with Tony now hugging her as they solemnly headed to the house, followed by Ziva. The other two continued inside, but she stopped for a second and looked down at her neck. Next to her Star of David was a small locket. She opened it and looked at the pictures of her two little girls. She sealed it again and kissed the gold heart, "anachnu ohavim otakh ve-mitga'g'im lakh…"

When they all finally entered the house, the damage was obvious. Tables knocked over, papers scattered on the floor, glass photo frames smashed. Abby rushed into the kitchen leaving a tearful Ziva and Tony in the hallway. Tony placed a caring hand on Ziva's shoulder, "Abby's called Gibbs, it is fine, he'll find them," he then kissed her on the forehead and lovingly pulled her close. They headed towards the kitchen, were Abby had just gone.

Once in the kitchen, the somber mood was clearly noticable. "Hey McGeek long time no see," spoke Tony through a forced smile, trying to enlighten the atmosphere and confidence. But no smile came from Abby (who was sat on the kitchen table leaning on Timmy's Shoulder), Tim, or Ziva who was sat on Tony's knee on the kitchen chair. "Gibbs has been informed and is willing to let us use all of the NCIS resources we need on one condition…" Tim announced, he took a deep breath, "we return to NCIS for one last time." They all just looked at each other unsure of what to say. Then, Abby (being Abby) sat up, wiped her eyes, "I'm in, if we help Gibbs, we're sure to have more chance of finding them, alive," she said through her sorrows. Tony looked over at his wife, and they nodded at Abby. Then, the three of them looked over at Tim. He eventually nodded at them too. They prepared to get ready to return to a place they'd not been to in many years, NCIS…


End file.
